mfililbfandomcom-20200213-history
Chen Gong
Story During the siege of Xiapi Chen Gong was in charge of guarding the west gate. After the Cao Army broke through he was taken prisoner. At Cao Cao's banquet he repeatedly insulted Cao Cao. When Lu Bu assaulted the Cao Cao's camp, although Lu Bu was unable to kill Cao Cao, he managed to save Chen Gong. They marched toward Langye. In Langye was Zang Ba. The plan Chen Gong gave Lu Bu was to incorporate the thieves Mount Tai of Zang Ba into his troops. Although this was somewhat disregarding camaraderie, Lu Bu was without other choices. He could only repay Zang Ba when he made a comeback. The problem they encountered was that it requires three days’ worth of travel to reach Langye, and their food supply was running low. Zhang Liao’s soldiers numbered a thousand, the Formation Breaker numbered seven hundred, your soldiers numbered two hundred, and adding on the children and women, they had two thousand and a hundred some people needing food for three days. The village of Zhouzhuang with a population of three hundred, was nearby, and their only option was to pillage the village.To save Zhouzhuang Liu Mang offered to gather supplies. Lu Bu gave him a chance. He had two days to find food, if he couldn’t Lu Bu would have to kill him as a punishment. Two days was the maximum they can go with the amount of food they had. Liu Mang told him he could do it in one. A golden ray shined down on Liu Mang. Soon, Liu Mang disappeared. Lu Bu and Cheng Gong regarded it as something of gods and immortals. Added to the fact that he is surnamed Liu, they thought that he was sent to earth by the Emperor Liu in Heaven to correct things for the declining Han Dynasty. They called him the Man from Heaven or the Heavenly Man. When Liu Mang returned he ended up Lu Lingqi’s tent, where he saw her naked. Later, Liu Mang told Lu Bu, “The Great Han Dynasty’s days are already numbered. The world shall belong to Lu. The Great Emperor have sent me down the earthly realm precisely to help Boss Lu accomplish this great cause!” He then led them to the provisions he had brought, the armor and trident. Lu Bu was greatly impressed by the quality of the provisions, and his bringing them back in a timely manner, not to mention a weapon and armor “bestowed by the Great Emperor.” During the battle of Kaiyang, by the third day, no less than fifty soldiers died from his archery. Abilities Chen Gong is a Confucian scholar, but he has also studied medicine a little in his youth. Although he is a strategist, his skills are very good, even defeating Cheng Yu's own skill. Chen Gong is proficient with the two-edged sword. Although he is a scholar, he isn’t a weak scholar. He is actually very skilled in horsemanship and shooting. Chen Gong’s archery skills are no less than Lu Bu’s own. Chen Gong's role is not strictly only as a military strategist, but also to reorganize all of the internal affairs after conquering a territory. It can be said that Chen Gong is the entirety of Lu Bu’s shadow. He controls everything from the shadows, he even controls everything for internal affairs. Having Chen Gong take care of internal affairs, makes Lu Bu's mind at ease and can keep thinking about battle. Chen Gong has lost much of his intelligence-gathering prowess, because after they were expelled from Xu Province, his intelligence agency also fell apart. Relationships *Lu Bu: Towards his brothers, toward your families, he treats them as if they are his own children, he really does give his all to them. With this single trait, he has made Chen Gongtai devote himself to him till his last breath. If talking about benevolence, he is the number one general. Those who died under his hands numbered at least ten thousand. Women, children, regardless of who blocks his path, as long as they block your path, he would kill them without any hesitation. He is certainly not comparable to big eared Liu. Chen Gong, never once regret following Lu Bu. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Scholars Category:Lu Bu Army Category:Advisors